


Quick to Anger

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: They say Caranthir is quick to anger...





	Quick to Anger

**Quick to anger  
** By CC  
March, 2012 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is part of the B2Me 2012 challenge

* * *

_Card: Sons of Fëanor  
G51: Caranthir’s hatred of Finarfin_

 

Carnistir stood in Finwë’s quarters, fists clenched as he struggled to control his temper. It was bad enough that Aikanáro was such a nuisance, but to be reprimanded by his grandfather because of their argument was more than he could stand. 

“Calm down, Carnistir,” Finwë said sternly. “And no, you cannot leave until I am certain that you will not start another argument with your cousin.”

“Uncle Arafinwë should have asked me,” he managed after counting to ten, twice. 

“Arafinwë was merely worried, Carnistir. You have to understand.”

“Aikanáro is old enough to take care of himself, and he started the argument. Angaráto should not have interfered.”

“You nearly hit Aikanáro, Moryo.”

“Because he was speaking ill of Father! He tried to hit me too. Aikanáro is no elfling!

Finwë raised an eyebrow.

“I apologize, Grandfather. I just wish Uncle Arafinwë had not come to you. He should have asked me, and I would have told him what a wimp… I would have explained things to him.”

Finwë sighed and led Carnistir to a seat. “Listen, Carnistir, we are family. Your cousins…”

“… Dislike me, but I do not care. All I want is that they stop blaming Father for all that is wrong in Aman.”

“I can understand that, Carnistir. I wish my sons stopped arguing and seeing ghosts everywhere. I am the King, yet I cannot keep my family together.”

Carnistir said nothing. He loved Finwë, but his father was right. His half-brothers wanted to take his place in Finwë’s heart. 

“I will speak with your cousins, but you must promise to try to get along with them. I will ask the same of them.”

Carnistir didn’t want to do what Finwë asked, but he didn’t want to anger him either. He nodded. “I promise, Grandfather.”

Finwë smiled tiredly. “Thank you.”


End file.
